Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.808$
Answer: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.808 = \dfrac{80.8}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.808} = 80.8\%$ $80.8$ per hundred = $80.8$ per cent = $80.8$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.